His Gift
by Aizaki
Summary: Rin and Len have been dating for quite some time now and their 4th dating anniversary is coming up. Len just thinks it'll be a normal, quiet dinner and movie night like they've been doing every year but Rin has other ideas for them...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fanfic contains a possibly crappy lemon between RinxLen. Noncest. I do not own Vocaloid~ Rated M**

Summary:

Rin and Len have been dating for quite some time now and their 4th dating anniversary is coming up.

Len just thinks it'll be a normal, quiet dinner and movie night like they've been doing every year but Rin has other ideas for them...

* * *

"Oh my gosh~ You guys are just too cute together!" Miku is practically fangirling in her seat as she remembers what day it is. "Have you guys really been together that long? It seems like just yesterday you were talking to me about your little fantasies of him." She squeals again as I blush a deep red.

"M-Miku-chan! Not so loud.." I quickly turn my head to look out the window, trying not to remember how right she is.

"Aw! But I'm just joking with you Rin! Come on! I have to live my love life through you!" she whines.

With a sigh I turn back to look at her, smirking. "Then why don't you just go and ask Kaito out~? I know about your fantasies too~" Miku opens her mouth to speak and is about to come up with one of her very well known retorts before our teacher walks in, beginning class with roll and then going onto his lecture.

Yes, today is the beginning of the fourth year I've been dating Len- my lover. Now normally, we just celebrate with a fancier date than normal but tonight I have something different for him. I let my mind wander to what tonight will be like as the teacher continues talking.

I just hope Len likes his gift...

* * *

The day soon came to a close and as I walked off the grounds of school, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I grabbed it and flipped it open.

_~You Have One New Message~_

Clicking enter, I opened the text, already knowing who it was from.

_'Hey Rinny, I was wondering what you wanted to do tonight. The choice is all yours, my queen~_

_-Len'_

Smiling like an idiot, I began typing my response.

_'Could we just do a movie nite my place? Just wanna relax today if that's alright ^^;'_

Another buzz. I click enter once more, only to be surprised when it's Miku who's sent me a text.

_'I got the things ya wanted me to pick up in my car. Do u want me 2 drop them off ur place or wht?'_

_'OMG! I totally forgot about that stuff! Thx for reminding me! If u good drop it off tonight 6 that'd b awesome! . Thx Miku!'_

Hitting send, I began home once more, a smile on my face and just feeling overall excited for tonight.

* * *

I came home to a completely empty house and dropped my school bag off before walking into the kitchen.

As expected, there was a note posted on the fridge, written in my mother's handwriting:

'_Rin, your father and I had to leave for work. Sorry it's such short notice. We will be back Monday night._

_We both love you! No crazy parties, and if you need anything call ._

_-Mom'_

Well...at least I know they won't be walking in on Len and me this week...I once again found myself blushing at the thought of what could happen tonight, so I busied myself with random chores and homework until six rolled around.

_Knock Knock!_

"Coming!" I quickly finished writing down my solution for a math problem before standing from the couch and hurrying over to the door. I opened the front door to find Miku standing there with a few bright pink colored bags.

"Rin~~ I have your sexy garments~!" she smiles brightly at me, waving the bags around as she waltz into my home.

"M-MIKU! God, do you want everyone in the neighborhood knowing my business?! And why'd you look in the first place?!"

She scoffs at my questions. "Well it's not like they're not going to hear anything _tonight, _ne? And how could you expect me to have these things in my closet for a month and NOT look?" Miku begins going upstairs, leaving me to close the front door and then follow after her.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I find her already in my room with the bags' contents strewn about.

"Miku! Quit touching my stuff!"

"Oh come on, we're both girls. And if you don't let meee touch it, then why the hell are you going to let Len touch it~?" The diva smirks, knowing she's got me trapped in a corner of shame and logic.

"Fine...just...get out before he gets here."

"Aye aye captain!" Miku begins placing each individual outfit together in one of my empty dresser drawers, humming to herself as I walk downstairs once more.

* * *

"See ya Miku!" I call to my friend as she skips back out to her car, a delighted smile on her face as per usual.

"Bye Rin~ Make sure to tell me all the details of your sex life on Monday~" Groaning, I close the door behind her and lock it.

Now to wait until Len comes over...


	2. Author's Note

Yello~ I've had this story up for a while and just wanted to let you guys officially know that it has been moved to my story 'Lemon Love' until further notice. This particular story is Chapter 2, named Lingerie, Her Gift to Him.

So yeah...~ Just lettin' ya'll know~ Pleasedon'thatemeh ;-;


End file.
